The Truth Behind These Brown Eyes
by Chloe Weible
Summary: After summer break, the pack starts to finally notice some big changes in their little town. Stiles, the human considered to be a pack mom of sorts, suddenly has become more distant to the wolves. Do they realize that there is more to Beacon Hills than werewolves? (Updated Version of If Only You Knew The Truth)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Pulling Away

(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. No copy right infringement. Only right I own is staring at the sexy-ness of the show when it is on MTV or Netflix. )

Summer break for the pack was amazing but now the wolves and humans were ready to go back to school and make this last year the best yet. Though unknown to them, this year would be turned upside down. Scott sat in front of the school, sitting on a bench and looking for the crappy baby blue jeep his best friend drove. Over the last year or so, the boys finally talked out about how Stiles felt he was being rejected for Allison and the pack. From that point on, they begun to hang out and talk more. The young werewolf scanned the parking lot to see if Stiles parked somewhere different but no luck. His usual parking spot was still empty and it was inching closer and closer to first period. His attention on the parking lot shifted as Issac and Erica strolled out of the Camaro, Boyd behind them. Derek then pulled into the staff parking lot. The Alpha wolf had gained a job as a teacher aide to watch the pack more carefully. He had learned that being close to them during school seemed to cause less problems for the teens. The three werewolves sat down next to Scott. Issac was on his right, Erica on his left, and Boyd sitting on the table behind him. "Hey you guys." Scott said, his leg now shaking against the table. "Where is Mom?" Issac said, giving his best lost puppy look as he spoke of Stiles. "No clue. He said he would meet us here but no texts or call since."

Their attention fell back on the parking lot as a dark olive green Subaru Impreza WRX STI pulled up into Stiles' spot. The wolves sat there wide-eyed for a minute before Scott was ready to rip away the driver who took his friend's spot. He got off the bench and was about to march over when the door swung open and out comes Stiles. Well looks like Stiles. The boy was wearing his usual red hoodie with the wolf head inked across the back that he got done last year and the words pack mom on the sleeves. Under the hoodie though he was wearing a white tee that you could tell was not from Wal-mart and dark blue True Religion jeans. He looked like he stepped off the runaway. Derek was walking up to the school when he saw Stiles' grand entrance. It even got him to stop. The boy looked a lot different and he would deny if you asked but Stiles looked hot. The boy smiled when he saw the wolves and strolled out.

"What the hell, Batman? What is with the new stuff?" Erica yelled as she darted and hugged Stiles. Stiles laughed and smiled as he hugged her back. "I guess Dad had been saving the money from my mom's life insurance for my 18th birthday. He bought me a new car. As well as some personal fashion woman, who reminds me of Lydia, redid my closet. " Stiles was then greeted by Issac as the wolf nuzzled his nose in the boy's neck, making purring sounds. "Hey mom." he whispered. Stiles lay a hand through his hair. He had gotten over the random intimate attention from Issac as he knew the wolf did seen him as like a real mom. "Hey pup. You can relax now." he whispered back before looking at Boyd and Scott who both had their arms crossed. He raised a eyebrow at them before pulling out his phone. "Opps. Sorry you guys, I put my phone on silent. Dad was lecturing me about driving safe and not using the car to run over any enemy werewolves." They had told the Sheriff about the pack last year after Stiles ended up in a coma for a month, resulting from the Alpha pack.

The two betas just nodded before Scott relaxed and hugged Stiles. Boyd just shook his hand before the five walked into the school. Stiles glanced over at Derek behind them, winking at him before they disappeared into the growing group of students walking to class. It was not until before lunch when things got weird. In the middle of the class, the teacher got a note. "Mr. Stilinski, you are requested in the office." Stiles just nodded before grabbing all his stuff. He just looked at the wolves with a small smile before disappearing. When the wolves got out of class and headed to get food, they spotted Stiles walking towards the front of the school. He was walking with two other guys. One was a tall and slender guy with short red-ish brown hair under a brown baseball cap. He was wearing a brown t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and brown/white sneakers. The other was shorter about Stiles' height. He had long dark brown hair with bangs cut sideways across his forehead. He was wearing a white button-up, black dress pants and vest. He completed the look with black boots. They were walking on both sides of Stiles, almost like body guards.

When the trio passed Derek's classroom, the Alpha stood in the door way and locked eyes with Stiles. Stiles just shot him another one of his famous smiles before the taller guy put a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't have been hanging around with wolves." he muttered but Derek heard it anyways. 'What the hell did that mean and where the hell are they taking him?' Derek thought as he watched them leave. He had the feeling though Stiles knew the men well and was safe with them. The comment still shook the Alpha to the core. He shot the four betas the look of 'stay out of it' then he waited until they disappeared into the cafeteria. Stiles and the two men were already outside when Derek looked out at the parking lot through one of the small door windows. Stiles was standing in front of a large black SUV parked next to his new car, talking to the men.

He had a serious face plastered across his face, a look only when the human was trying to hold back his anger. Derek had seen the look too many times when the two of them fought. He tried to listen in but they seem to be talking in a language the wolf couldn't understand. He knew Stiles was smart but never knew he could speak more than English and on top of that, a rich accent of some type kicked when he spoke. He watched as the shorter male pointed to the school then at Stiles before he folded his arms across his chest. Stiles rolled his eyes before putting out his hand. The taller male took something out of his pocket and handed it to Stiles. It realized to be a necklace as Stiles slipped it around his neck but he still couldn't see what type it was. The last thing Stiles said was in English. "If that bastard thinks of coming near them, I will personally send his ass back to Hell." Stiles then stormed off towards his car and drove off. The men soon got in the SUV and left, following Stiles.

Derek leaned against the door and rubbed the bridge of his nose. What the hell was going on? Was someone threatening the pack and Stiles was not telling him? So many questions run through his mind. He was knocked out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. A text from Stiles nothing the less.

**Stiles: Hey Sour wolf, I can't come to the pack meeting today. **

___**Derek: Why?**_

___**Stiles: Family stuff. I promise to fill you in when I can. Don't get all grumpy, Sour wolf. **_

Derek stared at the phone then back out the window. Now this was being more complex and he was not liking it. He let out a huff of air before he walked back to his classroom. When school was out, everyone gathered at the Hale house. Recently they had gotten it remodeled and now it was the center of everything wolf related. They had several guest rooms, where Erica, Boyd, Stiles, and whoever else needs them, would stay. Derek could tell though as the pack gathered, everyone was thinking about what the fuck was going on with their pack mom. He always was at the meetings, making cookies or his amazing spicy mac and cheese. The house would always smell like food and Stiles' AXE. The meeting went through smoothly until the end when all the sudden everyone's phone buzzed.

___**Unknown: You have a pack mom no longer. Stay away. Don't ask questions. -**_

The pack all stared at the text before all eyes were on Derek. The Alpha tensed up and stared back at the text. "Can someone tell me this is a joke?" Erica was the first one to speak up, pocketing her phone. "I doubt it. Only the pack and Stiles knew about his nickname not even the Sheriff. Plus who was those men with Stiles?" Scott said next, anger in his voice. Derek let out a sigh and looked at his pack. "I don't know. All we can do is watch from a distance." Derek replied before dismissing the pack. Later that night, Derek run through the woods towards Stiles' house. He jumped up to the bedroom window, seeing it was still open. He was greeted by the teen as he sat on his bed. "I knew you wouldn't stay away." Stiles smiled and swung his leg over the side of the bed before standing. "What the hell is going on Stiles?" "Nothing I can't handle. I told you, family. It seems my dad and I are not the ones who knew of you guys." Derek growled, thinking it was hunters. "Calm down Sour wolf. No threat of guns or knives here." Stiles patted the Alpha on the shoulder before plopping down in his desk chair. "Then tell me." "I can't." "Why not?" "Just can't. Ever thought it is not my secret to share?" There got him another growl before he was picked up and slammed into the bedroom door.

"Ouch, Sour wolf. I thought we got pass this?" Derek didn't answer, just nuzzled his nose in the teen's neck, inhaling his scent. He no longer smelled the AXE but he smelled like steel, ash, and vanilla. "You smell different." "Sour wolf, probably because I run out of AXE this morning." Stiles tried to push Derek away but it was pointless. After a few more minutes of tension filled silence, Derek let go of Stiles and backed up. "Well...you know you can tell me if something is wrong, right?" Derek could barely get the words out correctly, staring at the floor like a teenager trying to confess his love to his crush. "I know Sour wolf. Now go home. I am fine." The Alpha nodded before he slipped out the window. Stiles waited ten minutes before he wandered into the bathroom. Just as he shut the room, a pounding headache that had started when Derek showed up got worse and Stiles grabbed the counter. His knuckles were turning white as he choked on a scream. Bones begin to break and reform. His hair grow inch by inch and lastly his eyes turned a light blue. Stiles' form soon disappeared and stood in his place was another young male.

The light blue eyes stared at himself in the mirror. He had dark brown hair styled in a mo-hawk far different from Stiles' buzz cut. He though had similar facial features as Stiles. He was also the same height and weight, the pale skin was also a trait. He smiled in the mirror before walking back to the bedroom. He quickly pulled open the dresser and found new clothes folded next to some shirts Stiles had bought for Derek when he stays over. He pulled out a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots from the closet. As he laced up the boots, he looked out the window for a second. "Two more days, Stiles. Two more days and you will be better than the wolves." he whispered then he stood up. He looked back at the bedroom door. He had a devilish grin on his face as he strolled down stairs to find a Sheriff reading files at the table.

"Hey Stiles...wait Sean? What are you doing out?" "Oh no biggie. Just gotta finish some business Stiles didn't finish." That got the Sheriff to frown. "If it involves the wolves, I will tell Jacob." "It doesn't relax. You don't have to call him." Sean picked up the car keys and just walked, ignoring the Sheriff's yells. Sean drove out as far out in the woods as he come before walking the rest of the way. He stopped in the middle of the woods, staring up at the moon again. He smiled before he closed his eyes. He knew the wolves would caught on his scent soon but it would take too long. He needed this business done. His eyes opened and they were glowing neon blue. "Dea lucretur mihi potestatem venti.(Goddess gain the power of wind)" Sean begun to chant in Latin. The wind slowly before surely begin to gain speed. Within minutes, Sean heard the sounds of footsteps then he was circled by the three betas while he could see the Alpha creeping in the shadows. "Just who I wanted to talk to." He pointed towards Derek as he stepped more into the light. Erica snapped at Sean and he just flinched her on the nose, sparks coming out of his fingers. She yelped and backed off, rubbing at her nose. "Bad wolf. I was not talking to you."

"What do you want? You are trespassing on my land." "I am sorry but if I walked up to your house, I wouldn't have gotten what I wanted." Derek growled, his eyes glowing red. "Relax big boy or can I call you Sour wolf? Stiles told me about that name." Sean smiled from ear to ear which gained him another growl. "What do you want? Are you the one who sent the text?" "Yes. Now I told you all to stay away yet within 24 hours, you go and visit. That is breaking my rules." He shook a finger at Derek, tilting his head to a side a little. "Stiles needs no wolves in his life anymore. He wouldn't need your protection or should I say lack of it?" "We protect him fine." Issac spoke up with a snarl. "From what I remember, you idiots landed him in a coma plus how Scott leaved your Alpha and him in a pool for hours on end?"

"Now I repeat. Don't come near Stiles or else. I will have no problem killing you all. Lucky for you, Stiles begged me not to so I wouldn't. Just don't test my patience again." Sean then turned his back and just walked away, brushing past Issac. The two locked eyes for a few seconds before Sean looked back at the woods. He stopped a few feet away from the pack and looked directly at Derek. "Alpha, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. You are keeping your pack and Stiles safe by staying away. I am not the threat here, actually your ally. The threat here is something you have not faced before." Sean's eyes turned solid black before they returned back to the light blue. He then headed back to the jeep and drove back to the house.

The sheriff was on the couch when he walked in, wide awake and looked over as Sean walked in. "Sean, what did you do?" Sean sighed and looked over at the man. "I was protecting my master. Now for your and my sakes', don't tell him please. I only have two days left. I prefer not to have him hover over my shoulder until after the full moon." "We are just both looking out for you boys." The sheriff replied, standing up from the couch. "I understand. Now I am going to bed. You will get your son back." Sean was halfway up the stairs when he heard what the Sheriff said. "Sean, you are my son as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Don't You Worry Child

(I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. No copy right infringement. Only right I own is staring at the sexy-ness of the show when it is on MTV or Netflix. Please Review!)

(Side note: I made it that Derek's Alpha form is a large wolf, not a mixture of wolf and man like in the show)

The sun rose the next day and Derek had the pull to take a early morning walk. The sun was peering through the trees and the wind felt like you were getting hit with pure ice. It didn't bother the werewolf that much as his body run hotter than the average human anyways. He sniffed the air as he walked and his eyes narrowed as the wind felt up the scent of Stiles. 'What the hell was he going out here this early?' Derek begun to jog towards the scent. He stopped as he got inches from the source to find a naked, passed out Stiles laying next to a hollowed out log. He knew he was to stay away from the young man but he couldn't just leave him out in the cold to die. He wouldn't last long if the wind kept up at the speed it was. Derek stripped off his jacket and placed it over Stiles' before picking up him bridal style. He heard the faint heartbeat and let out a sigh of relief. The boy was so cold though that it worried the werewolf. "Don't tell him." Stiles muttered in his sleep. Derek arched a eyebrow down at Stiles but kept walking back to the house.

Once inside, he laid the younger male on the couch and covered him in blankets, leaving the jacket around Stiles. Footsteps were heard on the stairs as a barely awake Issac and Erica come down from their room. They stopped at the foot of the stairs when they saw Stiles. "Mom..."Issac whispered, looking at Stiles then up at Derek. "What happened?" Erica asked, clearing her throat in the process. "He was in the woods. Passed out." Derek replied, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "Was he hurt?" Issac slowly inched over to Stiles, sitting down on the ground next to the couch. "No." Derek then remembered Stiles' lack of clothes. "Get him a pair of your jeans and a long sleeve t shirt if you have one." He ordered Issac who quickly disappeared up the stairs. "He was in the woods, passed out and naked?" Erica frowned. Derek just nodded, his eyes locked on Stiles' uneven breathing. Issac come back with the clothes and the two helped Stiles in some fresh clothes while Erica woke up Boyd so they could make some breakfast.

The pups soon ate but Derek refused as he wake over Stiles. The boy was tossing and turning which begin to turn into screaming. "Don't touch him! You can't do this!" Stiles screamed. Derek bended down next to the couch, trying to wake Stiles up. "Stiles, wake up! You are safe!" Derek yelled, trying to get through to him. Suddenly his eyes opened glowing orange. He pushed Derek away, his strength forcing the werewolf across the room. The glow faded from his eyes and Stiles looked at Derek. "Oh shit..." he whispered before he kicked all the blankets off. "I didn't want this to happen. Not...like this." Stiles' voice shook with fear, still looking at Derek who was dumbstruck by Stiles' sudden super strength. The younger male got quickly on his feet and as just the pups rushed in from the kitchen. Stiles was quickly out the front door without a word. Issac took a step forward but a snarl come from Derek that froze the teen in his tracks. "What...happened?" The boy shot his Alpha the usual puppy eyes. "That makes two of us that wanna know." Derek snapped before he pushed past the teens, slamming the door to his bedroom.

Derek slide his hand under his bed and found a old book. The edges were scorned but the book was still in a good enough shape. He flipped through the pages, eying every one carefully. After going through the whole book, he let out a sigh. "Stiles, what the hell did you get yourself into? You idiot, I told you that you could come to me with anything?" Derek muttered to himself, knowing the younger male wouldn't heard it. After the odd morning events, Derek got everyone to school. The day was rather uneventful but there was no Stiles in sight. He guessed the boy would call in sick after what happened. Derek caught the Sheriff at lunch time, coming out of the office with a large file. He just got a glimpse of the name on the file. 'Wait...that is Stiles' real name?' he thought. The Sheriff was talking to the principal about how he was changing his shifts at work so he could home school Stiles. "Also Sheriff, I heard your brother and nephew moved in with you. How is that going?" "Just fine exactly. Stiles' cousin, Sean is home-schooled as well so now they can help each other. Plus his older brothers are passing through for the week from college. Now have a good day, Bill." The two shook hands before the Sheriff walked towards the front doors. When he pushed open the door, Derek caught his eyes. The Sheriff just smiled and waved at Derek before disappearing. 'What the hell? Stiles was keeping secrets like how he had brothers or that his cousin Sean was living with him.' he snarled as his thoughts wandered. He really needed to figure out what the hell was going on with the pale skin idiot.

The issue of how Stiles could push a Alpha werewolf across the room still concerned Derek as well. He tried to label it as adrenaline but he still had the feeling it was not that at all. When school was let out, he booked it out of there without a word. The pups could handle themselves for a few hours. The car sped down the road and soon parked in front of the Hale House. He found himself back in his bedroom and his nose in the same book. The pages were full of information about everything his parents countered. It was similar to the hunter's own version but his parents wrote about if the creature was a threat or not. He had written a few pages himself as over the last few years he encountered a lizard creature aka Jackson, a ice monster, and a were-fox pack. He scanned the pages one by one, looking for anyone about a human having super strength. Stiles was not a Werewolf or Karmia so those pages were no help. He soon found himself struck between two pages. A witch and a demon. Both sounded so unlike the ranting, pale teen. He scanned the pages multiple times but his frustration got the best of him and he had to put the book away.

* * *

Derek called for a pack meeting later that day but as expected, Stiles didn't show his face. The whole meeting was discussing what could be up with the teen. Scott and Allison told Derek how Stiles probably had been talking about home school last year as he was struggling managing good grades and being Pack Mom. Derek growled internally as he realized that was why when Stiles was in the kitchen, he always had a highlighter in one hand and the mixing spoon in the other, hovering over a text book as he cooked. He always chalked it down as the kid's great ability to multi-task but he never guessed it was because he actually barely had time to do it anymore. The topic of his brothers and cousin got everyone quiet. Stiles never mentioned family outside of his father and the little talks about his mom. The rest of the meeting Derek decided to discuss the new training schedule. When the meeting was over, he pulled Issac into the kitchen and asked him to swing by Stiles'. They both knew it was risky, seeing as that stranger warned them but Derek saw how Issac had become really close with the human over the last year or so. He couldn't handle Issac's night time cries anymore either.

The young wolf made it to Stiles' house in no time at all once the meeting come to a close. The window to the other teen's room was still unlocked as he slipped in and shut it behind him. The face of his 'pack mom' was not the one he was greeted with. Sean leaned against the wall next to the window, hearing Issac from the moment he stepped on the lawn. He smiled at the werewolf as he looked over to find Sean not Stiles. "Is this like a pre-full moon thing? You all have to come slipping in through the window to check on Stiles?" Sean just stood there wearing a black tank shirt, light blue jeans, and his combat boots. A silver crescent moon necklace with a blue ruby in the middle wore around his neck. "Where is..m...Stiles?" Issac corrected himself from saying mom. "He is not here as you can see." Sean waved his hand across the room before making eye contact with Issac. "I told your Alpha not to test my patience." A hand pressed against Issac's chest as he pinned the werewolf against the window.

Sean tilted his head slightly, eying the werewolf. Sean ignored the voice in his head telling him to pounce on the teen in front of him. He smiled as he felt Issac's heart speed up just a bit and the waves of being nervous plus a hint of arousal was rolling off him. "I will give him one more chance to play nice just because you are so cute." Sean's finger run down across Issac's neck, just next to his jugular. Issac stared at Sean, feeling his body just freeze up as the boy touched him and teased him. He couldn't deny that he did find what was going on to be hot but he also had no idea who the hell this guy was besides always showing up in random places. "What is...your name?" "Oh your Alpha probably just told you I was Stiles' cousin, didn't he?" When Issac nodded, Sean smiled. "Well Pup, I am Sean. I already knew your name..._Issac Lahey_." How Sean said his name made Issac shiver. 'Fuck? This guy is teasing me and I am liking it. He could just kill me right now if he wanted to...maybe though he would...' Issac forced the thoughts from his mind as he grabbed Sean's hand. The roles changed as Issac pinned Sean against the window, his eyes glowing gold.

Issac stared into Sean's eyes, noticing they were glowing a neon blue color. Different from a werewolf's blue though. He had the feeling those eyes were full of fear, anger, and pain. Just like his. Sean pushed Issac off him, the werewolf falling back into Stiles' bed. Sean smirked and actually straddled Issac's hip. His mouth moved next to his ear. "Tell Derek that on the night of the full moon, not be anything near the west side of the woods. That goes for you and the rest of the pack. I would love to see you again but if I spot you, I will kill you**.**" Sean got off Issac and opened the window, waving for Issac to leave. "Now get out of here." The young wolf sat there stunned for a few minutes before he quickly climbed out the window and was gone. He run as fast as his legs would let him back to the Hale house. He almost tripped on the porch steps as he run inside to find Derek sitting on the couch waiting.

The Alpha shot him the "report what happened" look. "Derek, Sean was there. The guy from the other night. Stiles' cousin. He somehow knew I was coming or something. He told me to tell you not to go on the west side of the woods tomorrow on the full moon. If we do, he will kill us." Issac wandered over to the lounge chair in the room and collapsed. He usually was fine after a run but Sean shook him up. Derek frowned as he watched his pup sit there. His nose picked up the normal fear but what he didn't expect was the arousal. "Issac..." The pup's eyes snapped up to meet his. "You smell like you were about to fuck the enemy." Issac's eyes fell straight to the ground. "I don't know what happened, Derek. He just got in my face and he was teasing me. I didn't even think I would be attracted to a guy before..." Derek cleared his throat and stood up. "What did he smell like to you?" The teen stared at his feet for what felt like hours. "He smelled like the fresh wielded metal when my brother worked on his projects before he left. He smelled like my mother's red velvet cake that she made when I was little. He smelled like home, Derek." Derek let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Issac, go to bed." "Derek what does that mean?" "Just go to bed." Derek watched as Issac got up, closing his mouth before he asked another question then disappeared upstairs. Derek closed his eyes, keeping his wolf in check. He really didn't want this to happen. Issac found his mate. His mate was the enemy. This whole mess just got a lot worse than it needed to be. Stiles was still missing from the picture, Sean knew too much about his pack, and tomorrow he had to kept five young werewolves from getting them killed or kill each other plus kept Issac from trying to claim his new found mate.

* * *

The day of the full moon went so slow that Derek wanted to scream. He took the day off from work and decided to walk around the woods. He put markers up covered in lavender oil so he would know if any of the wolves left the area he knew was safe. He would let Sean have the west side but it was only because he wanted Stiles to be safe. He worried how Sean would always show up when Stiles was nowhere to be found. The thought make him grind his teeth together. The moon was just beginning to rise in the night sky when he finished his work and the pack was settled inside the Hale house. He quickly prepared the pack on what to do. They all had enough control to wander the woods but he did worry one of them would cross the line. If only Stiles was here so they could use mountain ash. When the moon got to it's peak, the pack scattered across the woods. Derek let down his human form and the wolf inside was able to run free. A large black wolf stood in the man's place, his blood red eyes staring at the woods before. He steadily run through the woods and a hour later, he picked up on the scent of Stiles.

He stood at the edge of his border, scanning the woods that deemed off limits for the pups. He stopped when he heard foot steps and saw the pale teen appeared from behind a tree. He still looked so sickly that the wolf wanted to grab the teen by his shirt and cuddle with him. Yes Derek was a sucker for cuddles. He seem to not notice Derek as the teen kept walking until he lost balance, falling to all fours. He was easy to see in the night with the bright red pack mom hoodie on. Derek watched as Stiles just stayed on all fours, breathing heavily. The cries come next that turned into a scream. Black smoke choked the scream as it floated from Stiles' mouth to the air above. The smoke begun to form into a person form. Sean appeared out of the smoke, wearing a bright blue hoodie on. It was the same style of Stiles' expect the writing was in strange symbols instead of English. Well the smoke faded, Stiles begun to cough up blood. "Master, you okay? I know the split hurts." Sean was bending down to Stiles' level, rubbing his back. Derek wanted to leap over the border and help Stiles. He had no idea what happened but he could smell the pain and the blood that was driving the wolf crazy. Sean helped Stiles up and they begun to walk away. "Sean, we can't stand here. This was a bad idea. The pack will find us and I know Derek already think I am a freak. I am to be the helpless human, nothing more." Sean just nodded as they walked. Derek stalked them along the border, his eyes locked on Stiles and listening to his heart beat. It was beating so slow that he feared it would stop any moment.

Twigs snapped and the wolf turned his head as Erica was the one to break the border. She was wolfed out and charged towards the two. She leaped to attack Sean but when she got in arm length, the teen just grabbed her by her neck and threw her into a tree so hard that it broke in two. "I told you bad idea." Stiles sat down on the forest floor, coughing up more blood and trying to get his head to stop spinning. Sean went to pick up Stiles again when Derek stepped forward from the shadows. Stiles' eyes widen at the sight of Derek then followed by a sigh. Sean stepped in front of Stiles, blocking the wolf from attacking him. His eyes glowed the same blue Issac said, his body standing in a defensive position. The wolf didn't attack just stepped forward until he was inches away from Sean. It sniffed the teen before his eyes meet Stiles'. The teen sat there looking at Derek, fearing that the wolf would rip them to shreds. His eyes pulled away as he coughed up more blood, letting out a groan. The teen's eyes begun to close and that was when Sean turned his attention on Stiles. "Master, look at me. Keep those eyes open." He lightly patted Stiles' cheek. Stiles opened his eyes but both the wolf and teen knew it was a fight that he was losing.

Sean looked back at Derek, frowning. "Are you just going to stand there and stare?" The wolf growled before he slowly walked over, sniffing Stiles then nudging the teen. Stiles' hands come around Derek's neck and soon he was laying on his back. Derek then begun to run back towards the house, letting out a howl for his pack to gather. Sean was surprisingly fast as he run along the side of the wolf. When they got back to the house, the whole pack was waiting outside. Snarls and growls were directed towards Sean but the teen seemed to ignore them as he was more concerned with Stiles. He helped Stiles off Derek's back, walking him towards the house. He stopped for a moment when Derek let out a roar to silent the betas. He watched as they all let out whines then bared their necks to him. Sean smirked before he disappeared into the house. The wolves stayed outside while Sean laid Stiles down on the guest beds. He checked his pulse and covered him down with blankets before walking down the stairs. He stood on the porch to find all the wolves were back in their human forms. He met the eyes of Issac standing next to Scott and Derek before gesturing at Derek to come with him. Derek just nodded before he told the pack to stay in the living room. He silenced a objection from Scott quickly before following Sean upstairs. The two didn't speak until they got to the bedroom. "Tell me what is wrong with him." Derek snapped when they stood over the bed. Stiles had passed out when they got to the house and he was breathing heavily even in his sleep.

"All I know is his body is not accepting the split. With your permission, I can try and cook some tea that will help." Sean replied. "You now ask for my permission?" Sean frowned and glared at Derek. "If Stiles was not scared of you hating him, then he would not be in this mess. I wouldn't have had to threat you and your pack. He stressed himself out worrying about your pack and how they would react to this. I was protecting my master." Derek snarled back but Sean stood his ground. "Don't snarl at me, Wolf. I know about how you slaughtered other creatures. You are just as bad as the humans. Killing it instead of learning that some of us are just like you." Sean pulled down his hood to realize two small black horns poking from his forehead. "Now can I cook the tea or not?" "Fine." Derek snapped and stepped aside so Sean could go downstairs. "You touch him and I will know." The teen then disappeared down the stairs. Derek sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at Stiles. He really fucked up this time, didn't he? He let out a sigh before pulling his hands over his face. He froze when he felt a hand try and grab for him. He put down his hands to find Stiles looking at him, his hand inches from Derek's leg. "Sourwolf...you probably hate me."

* * *

Downstairs, Sean ignored the pack as he grabbed herbs from the spice rack Stiles kept there for cooking. He felt all the eyes glued on him from the living room but he was not phased one bit. It was not until Issac walked in, leaning against the counter. The wolf's eyes were glued on the boiling pot then slowly rose to Sean's arm. He took a finger and wiped at the blood dripping down. Sean had cut his right arm when he run with Derek. He had blocked out the pain, focused on his master's health. "You should be more careful." Issac whispered before he pulled out a small first aid kit from one of the cabinets. Sean stirred the pot with his other arm while Issac bandaged up his arm. Sean just nodded towards him before his eyes were glued on the pot. He poured the mixture into a large cup, adding a small hint of honey for taste. "I need to get this to Stiles. Thank you." Sean didn't know why he was so nervous around the wolf. He was not like this the night before. He brushed past Issac and walked up the stairs. He could feel the wolf's eyes on him the whole time he walked up.

"Stiles...you can't..." He paused as he heard the door creak, Sean coming back with a cup of tea. He watched as Sean helped Stiles up then offered him the tea. They were silent as Stiles downed the tea. Derek noticed Stiles' eyes glow orange before fading back into their honey brown color. The empty cup was in Sean's hands when Derek felt their eyes on him. All of his thoughts went blank. The two did look like twins in that moment. The same pale skin, the same slender neckline, and the same long limbs. "Regardless of if you hate me or not, you are probably boiling over with curiosity, Sour wolf. If you wanna find out, I would like to explain this to the whole pack in one shot." He knew the pack would heard it and soon the whole pack were sitting around the bed like it was a damn wolf sleepover. Sean made them all sit on the floor and not to touch Stiles at any cost. "You guys are probably thinking of a million and one questions. Trust me I know how you feel." "What are you?" Scott spoke up, his voice laced with hurt and worry. "Well Scott, technically I am human. I was pure human until I turned 18. Then I gained Sean here." He nodded towards his twin. "Sean is a demon and he is part of me. The whole two souls in one body thing. Kindly like you have your wolf and your human soul. So to sum it up, I am a half-demon." Stiles scanned the faces around him, watching as they just sat there in thought. "Why in God's name did you think you couldn't tell us?" Erica snapped, standing up and pointing at Stiles. Stiles smirked a little, he loved how Erica was so straight forward. "Well I didn't think it through I guess. You guys always saw me as human and if I suddenly come out like 'hey you guys, I am actually not human', I could see you guys rather ripping me to pieces then welcoming me." He cleared his throat and sighed. "Plus demons are not really friendly with werewolves. If it was anyone else in my clan, they would have shot you all with a wolfs bane bullet to the skull."

Erica snarled but sat back down next to Issac and Jackson. "So what can you do?" Boyd spoke next, his arms crossed and resting his head against the wall. "Well both of us have abilities similar to yours in which I can hear, see, taste, smell, and sense better than a normal human. Sean and I can do magic but he is stronger on that playing field then I am." Stiles then begun to cough so Sean made him lay down. "Everyone out!" Sean yelled and pointed to the door. "Now that story time is over. I have to make sure he gets better." Snarls and groans were heard as the pack obeyed. They all wanted Stiles to get better. Even Asshole Jackson. When the pack left to sit back down stairs, Derek and Issac were the only ones who stayed in the room. He was about to snap at the two wolves when he felt Stiles' hand on his. "Let them stay." Sean nodded before he laid down in the bed with his master. Derek and Issac were now sitting against the wall, facing the bed. Neither the twins or the wolves fully understood why they liked each other's presence there but they did.


End file.
